


Loved you before I met you

by Android18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fanart, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: Modern day AU~Jean being absolutely smitten by Podcaster!Marco's voice/words. Jean and Marco meeting in person to develop feelings, Jean getting to fall in love with Marco's voice/thoughts/feelings/personality before even meeting him in person.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Loved you before I met you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirschtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/gifts).



> Surprise! I'm your secret santa! I loved all your prompts and I had fun working on this, hope you like it ^_^


End file.
